1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Albada type finder, more particularly it relates to an Albada type finder which is applied to a camera capable of photographing a full size and a panoramic size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panoramic size field frame and a full size field frame are provided through the eye piece of an Albada type finder, so that an area determined with the panoramic size field frame can be regarded as a photographing area when the photographing size is changed to the panoramic mode.
However, according to the above-mentioned Albada type finder, the composition is determined by using the full size field frame in spite of the fact that the panoramic size shot will be taken, and as a result the photographing area of the panoramic size is unclear.
Therefore, in the conventional Albada type finder (as shown in FIG. 5), when the photographing size is changed to the panoramic mode, a mask member 1 is rotated around a fulcrum 2 in a manner so as to enter the optical path between a front lens 3 and an object lens 4, and, as shown in FIG. 6, a window 1A opened at the mask member 1 is positioned at a panoramic field frame 5A of the object lens 5 such that the outside of the panoramic field frame 5A is covered. Designated at reference numeral 5B is a full size field frame.
Moreover, an Albada type finder, shown in FIG. 7, is also proposed. In this Albada type finder, a mask member 1 is provided in a manner to be movable in the perpendicular direction of the optical axis 6 of the Albada type finder. The mask member 1 enters the optical path between the object lens 4 and the half mirror 7 of the Albada type finder during the panoramic size shot.
However, in the conventional Albada type finders, shown in FIGS. 5 and 7, when the outside of the panoramic field frame 5A in the eye piece 5 is exposed to an incident light 8 which passes through the window 1A at the mask member 1, the reflected light is reflected at the edge of the half mirror 7 and enters the eye of the users, therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the visibility is decreased since the mask member 1 does not blacken and a light yellow flare occurs. And, there is another disadvantage in that the full size field frame is observed during the panorama size shot since the mask member 1 does not become black.